Stop Growling at Me!
by Detective Ethan Redfield
Summary: Some trainers rise to the top on the wings of a pidgeot, carrying a fair maiden and taking their place in history with style. Me, I'm usually running down the road of life with an angry Onix on my tail. But I'll still become the best, or die trying.


**Please Read and Review!**

**Now for the customary I don't own: I don't own. I use all details under the fair use doctrine. I don't get a profit from this. As for Beta Readers, I have a close friend of mine betaing it. He is the one responsible for it being completed. **

**Now for the story. I must warn you, this series will contain some Pokémon death, but it won't be too graphic or anything. **

* * *

><p><strong>[Pokemon Speaking]<strong>

_Thinking _

Normal

* * *

><p><strong>Stop Growling at Me!<strong>

**Chapter 1: I don't want to be a Pokémon Trainer!**

**(Unknown)**

_Where am I?_

Wherever I was, I didn't like it. There were miles of trees in all directions. I rose from my seated position and starred into the forest. The sound of leaves and needles rattling through the wilderness sent chills up my spine as I backed away, until my back hit a tree on one side of the clearing. I must have jumped a good five feet. I spun around and saw more trees and red eyes glaring at me. Those eyes felt like daggers dipped in ice water, piercing into my soul. I backed away once again...until I hit another tree on other side of the clearing. Behind me were more eyes, this time brownish black along with some red ones as well. Their red eyes were different, the first one being completely red with black beady pupils while the second black irises and white pupils. The second set belonged to a herd of nidorina and nidorino. Their hissing and stomping sent me scurrying behind a tree for cover. However, most did not see me, while the ones who did ignored me. They looked at the shadowed darkness across from us, where those first set of red eyes narrowed.

A shadowy ghost formed from the darkness, then a second, third and fourth. The congealed into multiple solid black shadows, gengar. Soon, there were just as many gengar as nidorina and nidorino. In the shadows, I feel more, many more younger Pokémon on both sides. The gengar looked positively jubilant, invading the territory of another. The herd, on the other hand, seemed murderous. I was frozen on the spot, for fear that they would finally notice me. Somehow, I had ended up in the hollow of a large tree which had a small entrance just at its base. My curiosity got the better of me as I looked out the small entrance to the scuffle that would soon occur. My eyes witnessed something incredible, so spectacular that it took my breath away.

The mass of Pokémon immediately started brawling, with the leaders, a darker purple nidorino with a scratched left eye and a glaring gengar who seemed to be formed out of the darkest night where things of nightmares roamed. That gengar scared me most of all, as it was the one who glared at me. It's shadowy...skin I guess...seemed to crawl, like a thousand ants on an orange when dropped near the ant hill. They both looked mean, like they'd survived countless battles. The gengar swung its claws at the nidorino several times while hovering over the beast. Nidorino, in return, jumped from side to side, dodging the fury swipes.

When the black gengar finally stopped attacking, the nidorino had retreated several paces, running away from the ghost. The beast spun in the air to face its foe while sliding backwards. His horn started glowing as it slowed down its slide and came to a stop. It's eyes glowed for a second, sending what seemed to be a ray of red light at the ghost. The gengar's eyes widened, seemingly confused as it realized its mistake. Gengar tried to faze into the nidorino's shadow, but the beast was quicker than it, slamming forward into the ghost with its massive horn. It pierced the ghost's center, a killing blow. The ghost grabbed at its midsection and slumped to its knees in pain. The nidorino spun again, rearing its hind legs and kicking the ghost hard in my direction. The ghost must have instinctively fazed through the tree. Unfortunately, it didn't faze through me, which meant I received a faceful of solid gengar from the front and tree bark to the back. My world exploded into white as the piercing sound of a bell drew my attention.

* * *

><p><strong>(Pallet Town)<strong>

The sound of my voltorb alarm clock dragged me from my slumbering bed. It was that dream again, the two herds incident. I've had the same dream for the last two years, since the accident when the two herds contested the rights for the land in Viridian Forest. However, I just ignored it and shook off the early morning sleepiness. My head was thumping like a couple of machop were training on it. It was like this every morning, waking up, grabbing a quick breakfast or lunch, depending on whether or not I slept to noon. Shower water ran down my back as the heat shook me from my last dredges of the unconscious world. It felt so good, especially after having to wrestle out some sandshrew to get them to their new home on the south ridge the other day. I was so tired I'd collapsed on my bed as soon as I got home.

That was bad luck on my part. The professor had recently received some new transfers from the trainers he supports, who had gone to the safari zone earlier yesterday afternoon. Most trainers just capture as many Pokémon as they can, not raising them or taking care of them.

Truth is, Pokémon don't like me. This began shortly after the two herds incident. Before, Pokémon didn't mind me so much. I remember as a kid petting a couple pidgey and vowing to be a trainer along with Ace T. Rainer, my best friend. I loved spending time with mom's household Pokémon who remained from her days as a trainer. Now, I approach Pokémon, and...well...some disappear in fear, while others stand their ground and send razor leaves at me to get me out of their territory. Then, there are the ones that are just...insane. I've lost track of how many times they've tried to kill me, from Rattata biting at my ankles, to pidgeys creating tornados and blowing me into the surrounding trees, to male ponyta sending a wall of fire at me. The rare exception to this rule are Pokémon like Oak's squirtle. Thank God for that little girl. She had saved my life on more than one occasion. Actually, it occasionally rubs up against my leg, its cheeks turn a reddish color (which turns out it's not sickness), and is constantly licking me in the face when I hold it. Whenever I'm around it, I occasionally get the chills, but I can't help but like her.

Anyway, the morning continued its monotonous routine until I entered the living room. Both my parents were sitting in the chair, serious but happy expressions on their faces. Mother sighed, and my eyes narrowed. Mom never sighed unless it meant bad news of some kind or another, "Good morning dear. Please, have a seat."

I would later regret not bolting for my room, locking my door, and preparing to run away to Oak's lab...not that it would be any safer, but at least he was more reasonable than my parents. However, like a good twelve year old, I took a seat. My throat seized up as I prepared for bad news, "What-what's going on?"

Dad smiled and said, "Son, I think its time that we talk about becoming a man..."

I grimaced. It had to be the birds and the bees. Mom knew I had ran away from the last time dad tried talking to me about it, about a week back. This meant that there would be no escape this time. Thank God that Oak had called me. But if my parents were both here, that meant that they probably had talked and he wouldn't be calling in for assistance in crunching some numbers.

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it."

"But we must. You see, there is a time-"

"I'm not listening to this-la-la-la-la-la!"

My hands went for my ears as I tried to block out his talk. But this just served to make him mad. His hand slammed against the table, startling both me and my mom as he shouted, "Terry Bull Storm! You will listen, or so help me you will regret it!"

Sweat formed on my brow, as he leveled me with a glare, more terrifying than a herd of Onix screeching in my face, and believe me, that's happened once! I knew what he'd do to me if I didn't shape up. We lived on a ranch on the outskirts of Pallet Town. He owned several Tauros. Imagine, someone who had as much luck with Pokémon as me dealing with them. Best case scenario, I would be crippled for the rest of my life. My hands dropped as mom's hand landed on dad's shoulder. He reached up and grabbed it. Mom's hand twitched under his, like it always did. Dad's happy expression returned, "Son. As I said, there is a time that a man must spread his wings and make his way in the world. It's your time!"

Silence reigned. My eyes blinked. So, it wasn't the birds and the bees talk. Thank God for that. But what was he talking about now? Men flying? I muttered, "I don't understand."

Mom took over as she lay a hand on my shoulder. It seemed cold to the touch, and I felt fear clench my heart, "Terry, I know you have found something of a calling at the Oak's laboratory. That's why we let you stay here, even though you became a man at the age of ten. You've helped us get by just fine for the last couple years. However, we've decided that it's probably time for you to...take a journey of your own."

Where had I heard that term before...Damn, it's too bad my long term memory sucked so much. Good old dad, with his usual bluntness, helped me understand, "For goodness sakes' Catherine, just tell the boy already. Son, we've talked to Oak and he agrees, we are sending you on your own Pokémon journey."

Ah crap. My mind processed the information for a moment, then spat out my top two answers to this news:

Scenario one:

_"Wow, this is...wow...Thank you so much, Mom, Dad, Professor Oak sir. You know I've been longing to walk out into that wilderness, encounter a host of beedrill who would skewer me as soon as see me. Thank you so much for giving me this one chance to die in a horribly painful manner, I love you both so much!_

That scenario would probably be viewed as sarcastic, correctly so. It would not end well.

Scenario two, AKA, the truth:

_"What the hell are you two thinking? Don't you know that those beasts hate me and would kill me as soon as see me! I was nearly buried alive the other day by a sandshrew that grabbed my jacket and started burrowing into the dirt. An Onix tried to bite off my hand at the ranch a couple weeks ago! Pokémon hate my very presence, it sets them on edge, and it's instinctive. I haven't met a Pokémon that hasn't tried at least once to take my life...are you all utterly and completely insane-?"_

That particular scenario carried on, containing all kinds of foul curses and language, which would lead to dad throwing me into his tauros pen, which would end in my certain death, and that option was worse than the first.

Another hand on my shoulder brought me back to the present. Dad had also laid his hand on me. I came up with a more neutral answer as I kept my voice monotone, "Ok...so, when will my journey begin?"

I figured it best to know how long I had to live. I added about five minutes to point of departure and set that as my time of death. Dad smiled and rustled my hair, "You'll be leaving this afternoon."

_Greeeaaaatttt, _I quietly drawled to myself. Not even 24 hours notice. My feet carried me to my room in a daze. As I returned to my room, I quickly realized I was pretty calm about the whole thing. That kinda scared me, because ordinarily the idea of dealing with Pokémon set me on edge, usually hands twitching, forhead sweating, heavy breathing, etc. I packed some travel equipment, enough food and rations to get me to my next destination. There was a guide to hunting Pokémon for food along with the most edible ones, which I threw in my backpack with a snort. It was funny, because I knew better. Those Pokémon would be hunting me. However, I wouldn't allow myself to die so easily. After all, the Oak Lab did have some of the most vicious Pokémon on the face of the earth residing within its confines. Surely if I could survive in that madhouse, I could make it to Viridian City. From there, I figured I could catch a ferry to...Hoenn...

Damn, bad plan. On the bright side, it would get me far enough away from the three people who were sentencing me to death. A minute into planning, however, some of Oak's information brought me back to reality. Professor Birch was famous for his field research, which was just as bad as being a Pokémon trainer. Johto was out of the question, as I would have to pass over Mt. Silver or through Tohjo falls, who had some nasty strong monsters hidden within. Mindlessly, I put in some summer and winter clothing in my backpack. Under that backpack, there was a sleeping bag...which was about on the same level as serving me on a silver platter to angry caterpie and weedle. I wouldn't be able to swing my arms at the bugs to break their silk string shot attacks, basically forming a cacoon over a cacoon.

I sorted through my stuff, allowing it to take me back to happier times...and some more terrifying times in the case of a couple items: the fang of a growlithe which had lodged in my foot after it took a bite out of me, a feather from an articuno when it flew over the ranch and took pot-shots at me with its ice beam attack, and even some fur from a Ninetails' tail. Some stupid kid tugged on its tail. First, it cursed the kid by turning him into a vulpix, then it went on a rampage, attacking every human in sight...which was me mostly. It took me half a year to grow back my hair. The boy was taken to a hospital, where it took an alakazam to break the curse...or so I hear. For all I know, he is still a vulpix to this day. However, I managed to retrieve some white hairs that got snagged on a willow tree during its escape. I learned a valuable lesson that day, never leave home without putting on burn screen 120 or risk burning off your eyebrows.

Finally, I packed all my poke repels, a putrid concoction made from muk fluids and combined with vileplum spores. Those spores almost neutralized the smell, and the worst Pokémon of all were sent running. I read an interesting magazine that it has no affect on Pokémon captured by pokeballs. I guess I'll find out if it was true soon enough. I also packed some potions, remembering their healing properties. I always wanted to test if the stuff worked on burn wounds and bite marks on humans.

After I finished triple checking my travelling equipment, I checked the clock. It had only seemed a couple of minutes, but when I returned from my mental wonderings, it was already three in the afternoon. I stepped out of my room and onto the stairs, wearing a brown coat with a navy blue short sleeved t-shirt, blue jeens, a green pokefan hat, and brown running shoes. I figured at least I could make it to Viridian city. It was only about ten miles down the road, easy...

Mom looked at me, and she turned away. There were tears in her eyes, probably from watching her son go on his first journey, and it warmed my heart for a second. Truly, the briefest second of my life as I realized she was partially responsible for my death sentence. Five minutes and counting. Dad was nowhere to be seen, probably talking to Oak. Well, I don't think I would wait up. I muttered a farewell and walked out the door.

I opened the fence of the white gate that stood before me and stepped through it. The road stretched to the north, the beginning of my journey. As I began walking down the road, I couldn't help but feel I was forgetting something. From behind me, I heard two people screaming at the top of their lungs, "Hey! Wait! Don't go out!"

I jumped in surprise. My backpack apparently wasn't closed, so everything came flying out. I dropped to my knees and began picking things up quickly. Oak and my father came down the street. Oak seemed to be shaking his head, "Terry, my boy, what do you think you are doing?"

Old people thought the term, 'my boy' was endearing. He probably said it to those who he liked a lot. I just thought it was annoying. He continued on, "You can't just leave like that! It's unsafe! Wild Pokémon live out there in the open fields and tall grass."

That's what I forgot. New trainers in Pallet stop by to see professor Oak for new Pokémon. Both of them bent over and handed me stuff to return to my bag. Dad seemed to pause for a second as he looked at the blue feather in a jar. Then, he handed it to me and said, "You need your own Pokémon for your protection. I negotiated with Oak, and we think we found just the one for you!"

Bad...very bad! Dad tended to pick the most dangerous of all kinds of Pokémon to train up! I raised my hands and said, "Uh, Dad. Please, there are usually three starters we can pick from. I'd like to see them all first, ok?"

If I was lucky, I could get that squirtle that seemed to like me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Oak's lab)<strong>

The memories of previous trips to Oak Laboratory continued to swirl around in my head as I walked up the path to the top of the hill. There, at the top in all its glory, stood the two story building where Oak did his research. On the far side, there was open plains as far as the eye could see. At the doorway, waiting for us at the brown maple tree door, Ace T Rainer, my best friend and Oak's nephew, stood facing the Oak ranch and a number of ratatta. He was also one of Oak's lab assistants, and I wondered why he wasn't dressed in the traditional scientist's white coat that the Professor wore everywhere. The ratatta seemed to freeze in horror as they looked down the road. Immediately, their eyes landed on me and started growling. Ace looked away from those Pokémon he was feeding down towards us. His expression brightened as he shouted, "Uncle, there you are! I was starting to get bored waiting for you to return! Welcome back!"

The two shared a deep hug. The old man glanced him over, and gave a disapproving frown, "Impatient as always my boy. Come on inside, and we'll get you set up with your Pokémon as well."

I looked at him and muttered, "Are they forcing you to go along with this joke as well? I liked being Oak's assistant, and I have no desire to participate in something that will result in my death."

Ace looked at me with a funny expression, "What are you talking about? I was the one who suggested we become trainers, and fulfill our childhood dream!"

My gaze sharpened into a glare. So it was _his _fault that I'm being sent to almost certain death. Damn him! We've always been friends, me and Ace, no matter how surprising it might seem. Personality-wise, we are polar opposites, me fearing Pokémon and them hating me while Ace loved Pokémon. They flocked to him as if he was some sort of messiah...or something like that. But he's always been kind to me, and I've always respected him for protecting me from some of the more vicious Pokémon. I always thought of him as a Godsend, boy was I wrong.

Our group strode into the house. Oak paused at the doorway, blocking dad from entering. I sneered in the back of my mind as Oak told him that he wouldn't be allowed beyond this point. Dad stopped at the door and waved, shouting, "Good luck son. I wish you the best!"

As the door closed, I noticed that his eyes seemed a bit different, almost as if sizing me up for some reason. But I didn't pay any attention to that. The door closed behind us, allowing me a sigh of relief, "Finally. Professor Oak, surely you can't be serious-"

Oak strode downstairs, his hand waiving me silent, "I know you've had problems with Pokémon in the past, my boy."

_Problems? You mean their eternal hatred of the ground I walk on? If that's a problem..._

The professor continued, cutting off the mental sarcasm I so longed to say, "However, I think it's time for you to set aside your hatred of them."

My mouth dropped in shock, _"My _hatred! What about theirs? How about those butterfree which flooded the clearing with stun spore...in their own nesting grounds...on your land, Oak!"

It was only due to Ace's arrival that I was rescued from the caterpies that tried feeding on my twitching body. Oak waved off my concerns as he pushed a couple buttons on the machine in the center of the room. Three red and white balls rose from the machine. Ace seemed entranced by the shiny balls, while I shifted on my feet nervously. Oak grabbed one and said, "Both of you will start out with one of the usual starters, a bulbasaur..." pressing the white button in the center at the same time. The ball opened, but then nothing happened.

We paused for a second, and then Oak muttered, "Must have forgotten to return him. Well, that's alright. We'll find them later. As I said, the usual starters, a squirtle..." He set that ball down and picked up another. The ball opened, but nothing happened once again. My mouth formed a simple grin, "Forgot that one too?"

Oak slapped his face as he set down the empty pokeball, "A-hem, well, I know that I returned the last one. Come on out, charmander."

Oak reached for the last ball, but it shook violently and burst open before he pushed the button. The orange firebreather materialized in front of us. Ace cooed at the Pokémon, with me giving him an odd look. My friend nodded and said, "Look at him Terry, he's so cool! Come on, pet him like in the old days."

Against my better judgment, I hesitantly reached down my hand to pet it on the head. Big mistake. Charmander started growling at me, **[Who the muk are you? Seems the white haired steak has finally given me dinner. Bon appétit!]**

The beast threw itself at me with its teeth gleaming. Before I could move, those razor sharp teeth sunk themselves through my tender skin and buried themselves into my bone! My world was engulfed by flashes of white hot pain as it began shaking its head, sending my blood everywhere and tearing off strips of my flesh. I screamed in pain and began shaking my arm to dislodge the feral monster.

I barely caught Ace's clueless remark, "Look! They're already becoming close friends. It seems they've decided on one another."

Oak just looked on in horror as his assistants stuck the firebreather with an anesthetic needle, sending it to sleep within seconds. They dislodged the beast as I sat there, twitching in shock. I knew it! I knew this trip would be the death of me! If I had presence of mind, I would have checked my watch to see how long it took me to get my fatal injury. Five minutes I bet, f_ive minutes! _I managed to see Another of Oak's assistants come into the room with a medkit before black ate away at my vision. Within moments, I was unconscious.

* * *

><p>Apparently, I was not fated to die that day. I awoke once again a short time later. My arm felt like it was on fire. Ace leaned over me, giving me his usual warm smile, "Welcome back. Did you enjoy your sleep."<p>

It was once again the dream of the two herds battle. But this time, all the beasts and ghosts stampeded after me as my feet took me as far as I they could. The black gengar hovered over me, laughing the whole way. But I had more important concerns, like running away from the lab. I pushed myself up with my torn up right arm and then screamed as it gave out. My scream seemed to echo over the entire lab, stopping all Pokémon and researchers in their steps. Another voice rose above mine, "Squirtleeee!"

The sound of that Pokémon made the pain go away for a second. The squirtle jumped up onto my bed and started nuzzling me on the forehead. The water Pokémon started saying something in an oddly calming tone, though I felt anything but relaxed, **[Are you hurt, my dear. Who did it this time? I swear to you, I won't rest until I bring the head of the person who dares hurt-]**

The Pokémon went on for awhile, but I didn't understand anything she said. I smiled at the Pokémon and replied in my own calming way, "Don't worry. I'm fine. Say, this isn't so bad, especially after that Onix. I mean, its not the first time Pokémon have tried to eat me around here, right?"

Good memories of having my arm sown back on after an Onix ate it. Oh wait, no it wasn't. Ace smirked at the two of us and said, "Well, Lyla, it's probably time to get on the road."

The squirtle looked up at my friend with such disgust. In that instant, I realized the truth, "L-Lyla! What are you saying, Ace? You've taken this squirtle as your starter Pokémon?"

Ace scratched the back of his head as he looked at me sheepishly, "Well...yeah!"

Squirtle, Lyla, looked between the two of us and started saying something else I didn't really understand, **[Don't worry, my love! This poor excuse for a trainer has nothing on you! My loyalty will ever be yours in a pinch. Say the word, and I'll eviscerate this disgusting meatbag in a second-]**

Ace sneezed a bit, and I felt sad. I cursed under my breath, "Damn it. She seemed to like me so much."

I looked down into squirtle, no, Lyla's eyes and gave a warm smile, "Don't worry about me. I know you found a good trainer, and he'll take good care of you. Take good care of yourself."

Sappy, yeah, I know. But I really liked this squirtle...this one of a kind Pokémon that I wouldn't ever run across ever again. Lyla's eyes seemed to water as it nodded and walked over to its trainer. Ace scratched Lyla's forehead and quietly returned the Pokémon. It waved at me as it transformed into red light. Oak's nephew nodded at me as he stepped out the door. But just as he exited, he paused and said, "Tell you what. Meet me in Viridian, and I'll give you something good. Be sure to capture a Pokémon or two before making it over there. We'll have a first battle then."

Something I couldn't wait to have...oh wait, yes I could. I hate Pokémon training, and Pokémon hated me.

I looked at my arm after Ace left. The wounds were already starting to heal under the bandages. Amazing thing human anatomy.

"Those wounds will heal up in two days. However, you should still be able to travel," said Oak as he stepped into the room. He carried the charmander's pokeball, which seemed like the device of the devil at this point. He set the ball down on the table and continued, "Well, I imagine you two have a lot of catching up to do. Now don't forget, give me a call when you get to Viridian."

He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I looked at the pokeball, and it seemed to taunt me. If I pressed that button, it would release a monster that would almost certainly try to eat me.

Then it hit me. I grabbed the ball and rose from my bed, wincing as the motion caused my arm to hit my chest. My voice focused the pain into a shriek, "Professor, what the hell! Isn't there another Pokémon I can take a look at? Come on, what about the bulbasaur starter?"

Moments later, I caught up to the Professor in the lab. He stood looking at the machine. I took the opportunity to ask about the grass starter. His shoulders seemed to sag a bit, which confused me. He said quietly and with regret, "The bulbasaur was also picked up earlier. I'm sorry, but the charmander is all we have left for awhile."

I didn't give up, "But what about some of your other Pokémon, the ones you catch for field research? Surely you have one of those?"

He turned on his feet, and I saw him in a different light. The Professor, ordinarily so full of life, seemed old to me now. His face sagged a bit along with his unnatural frown, "I'm sorry, Terry, I really am. I had a Pikachu a week ago, and I gave that away as well to Ash."

He slid his hand across the container machine, lost in thought in another time and place. At that moment, I felt defeated. There was no escape from my certain death. I muttered, "Why did you do this to me? Are you trying to get me killed?"

He turned his back to me and muttered, "It was out of my hands, my boy...out of my hands."

In my anger, I managed to overlook the man's downtrodden expression. I wouldn't learn the truth until later. Instead, I stormed down the hall to the infirmary, pitched charmander's pokeball across the room, and threw myself on that bed like a child. There, I pouted for a good long while, ignoring the terrible pain in my arm. Minutes of fuming turned into hours. I felt someone look in on my from time to time, but didn't say anything. If anything, that made me angrier. The professor, who had cared for me and protected me from the foulest beasts on earth, couldn't even bring himself to ask for forgiveness.

If not for what happened next, I probably would still be in Pallet Town one way or another. The sound of a massive explosion and a shriek shook me from my pre-teen angst. I rose from my seat and ran through the house towards the lab. There was nothing on the first floor, but there was a basement where Oak stored his pokeballs. I raced down the stairs. Luckily, the door was already open and I could hear noises being made down there. I stood outside the door, and peeked inside. Several black dog-like Pokémon growled at the assistants as they stood paralyzed in fear, along with professor Oak. Two older people walked through the new hole in the wall with evil smiles on their faces.

One was a female with reddish-blonde hair tied into two ponytails, and another a male with turquoise hair cut to just above the ears. Both wore black uniforms with a Red R on the front. The male chuckled darkly and muttered, "Prepare for Trouble, you got that right."

The female continued, "And make it double-"

"Cause we're here for a fight."

The female paused for dramatic effect, "To infect the world with devastation-"

"To blight all people's in every nation."

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love,"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

The female extended her arms dramatically, which made me fight a laugh. Who the hell were these idiots? The woman shouted, "Cassidy!"

The male did the same, "And Butch of course!"

"We're Team Rocket, and we're circling the Earth all day and night."

"Surrender now, or you'll surely lose the fight."

One of the odd dogs, obviously the leader of the pack, barked, "Chyena!"

Ah, it was Team Rocket. I read about them in one of the Pokémon Weekly Issues. They were a mafia type of thugs who stole Pokémon. Their true motives were unknown to the public, but Oak suspected they wanted to control the world. Megalomaniacs, through and through. Cassidy and...and...

I think he said Biff...well whatever his name was, they weren't in the news, so probably were new members, or something like that. Those Pokémon, though, seemed to be the real deal. I didn't recognize them, so they must be from another region. Well, whatever. Oak deserved what he got after all this. They began speaking, "So, this is the famous Oak lab."

One of the aides, Kara, said, "What do you want with us! This isn't a restaurant, so get lost before we call the cops."

The black and white dogs growled at her as Cassidy said smugly, "Oh, our bad. We're new in town, so we don't know much about it. So to make up for it, we'll just take all the Pokémon here...TO GO!"

Oak was quick, as he snatched one of the pokeballs from the shelf and prepared to release it, but the dogs were faster as one latched its jaws on his wrist. Oak squinted in pain, and my eyes went wide. Two other dogs tackled the professor to the ground, and the other aides ran to his side. Biff said with a smug expression, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Professor. One word, and that Poochyena will bite down fully."

Oak's fingers released his grip on the pokeball. It landed on the ground and rolled over to the two. I slipped back up the stairs, worrying and panicking. What was I to do? Should I go get the cops? Would we make it back in time? The Rockets weren't known killers, but if pushed, people could do anything! In my panic, I accidently ended up back in my room, pacing. My injured arm clipped the metal shelf, sending a sharp pain up my arm.

I shouted as a burning sensation once again shot up my arm. My mind caught up to me an instant later, as I forced my uninjured hand on my mouth to stop my own voice, but it was too late. Downstairs became deathly silent for a second, and then the female rocket shouted some command. Loud barking came from the stairs and quick footsteps. I slammed the door closed and began looking around for something to defend myself.

It was at that moment that something metallic hit the ground in front of me. I starred at the object. Fear filled me for a moment, then it was replaced by determination. I stepped across the room, bent over and picked up the object in front of me. The barking had finally reached the door behind me. The dogs threw themselves into the door, sending shockwaves through it. The doorframe splintered. I spun around and slammed my thumb on the white button in the center of the ball. Another thump, and the door flew open, but it was far too late...for them.

The ball burst open, revealing the red firebreathing menace that took a chunk out of my arm. The Poochyena...that's what Biff called them...growled at it, but stepped back a bit. To this day, I wonder if they knew they were well and truly screwed. The fire Pokémon sniffed the air, then gave a wet, teethy grin. There was a mad glint in its eye as it roared, **[You guys smell tasty. Which one wants to be the appetizer, and who wants to be the main course?]**

The dogs blinked and backed up further. Then, it was like a tauros was loosed in the room. The firebreather tackled the leader and bit long and deep into the dog's face. The dog started flailing in agony as its precious lifeblood started leaking out. It released its bite-hold and watched it flail in pain. It chuckled to itself and looked to the others, saying,** [Mmmm...roasted pork...a personal favorite.] **The firebreather's eyes narrowed, **[Now, let's finish the appetizer and get straight to the main course!]**

Amazing how fast those Poochyena retreated. My charmander gave quick chase to them. I decided to follow. Cassidy and Butch were completely lost at the dogs' retreat. The charmander kept shouting at the beast dogs incoherently, **[I don't like fast food! Get back here!]**

We all filed into the room, where everyone looked at us in complete surprise. Oak shouted, "Terry, get back!"

Biff recovered quicker than the rest, "If you don't call off your beast, I'll have my dogs tear Oak apart."

The dogs growled at the professor. I gulped and shouted at the firebreather. Charmander paused for a second, looked back at me with disinterest, growled at me with a dark glint in its eyes,** [I'll eat you later, gummyworm. Until then, don't try and stop me.]**

For the next several minutes, I kept shouting at it as it chased the dogs all over the room. Cassidy ordered the dogs to engage it in battle, but that ended quickly when my Pokémon tore one of them apart...literally. It took sample tastings of the remains of the poor, poor animal. It was sickening...seeing my Pokémon eat another while still alive. Apparently, Cassidy and Biff were thoroughly shaken by it. However, our antics served as a big distraction. One of the aides managed to get close enough to the pokeball rack that she grabbed a couple and released them.

It quickly devolved into a massive brawl in the room. Most of the equipment within was destroyed as result. I, being the sensible one, crawled through the madness and hid in the stairwell. Minutes passed.

Finally, there was silence inside. I looked through the doorway again. To the side, several of those Poochyena lay burnt and chewed on. Scattered throughout the room, Oak, his aides, a scyther, a doduo, two ratatta, and a Pigeotto were all twitching on the ground in agony covered in scratches and bites. In the center, charmander stepped forward towards a terrified Cassidy and Biff. Biff muttered, "What the hell is this thing? Cassidy, let's retreat so we can fight another day!"

They quickly recalled the burnt Poochyena pack, minus the half dead one, and fled through the wall shouting back, "You may have won this round, but we'll be back!"

Charmander tried to give chase, but I decided enough was enough. I leveled the pokeball at him and returned it. Oak dragged himself to his feet and left the room, "Th-thank you...my boy..."

* * *

><p><strong>(A couple hours later)<strong>

"Are you insane," I shouted at the professor. Several hours had passed before the police finished gathering evidence, and the ambulance finished carting away the injured Pokémon. Miraculously, the Poochyena that charmander tore apart was still breathing by the time they arrived. It was close, the dog would live...though with the way it looked, it may have been better just to put it out of its misery. Anyway, when everyone finally left, the hour was late, and Oak insisted I take the charmander with me and go on my journey. I refused, "Did you see the way it looked at me. It either hates my guts...or by the way it's salivating over my backpack even now, it'll eat me when I'm sleeping!"

Charmander looked up at me for a moment, then continued sniffing at my backpack. Oak scratched the firebreather's head which, to my amazement, didn't try to take a bite out of his hand. He gestured me over to him. I complied...very slowly and warily. The Professor smiled at the beast, "Don't be afraid, try it!"

I looked at him, then the Pokémon with a dubious expression. Oak nodded at me, so I extended my arm slowly. That drool seemed to come out at a quicker pace as my juicy flesh came closer to it. Finally, my hand scratched its head. To my utter amazement, it sighed and relaxed into it. The drool seemed to disappear, and Oak smiled, "See! It was only a misunderstanding. I must have promised it dinner next time I released it. The little guy is a bit spirited and enjoys eating."

The disemboweled and twitching form of a half-dead poochyena flashed in front of my eyes. If that was spirited, I'd hate to see some of Oak's more psycho Pokémon. I pushed that thought out of my head, forcing myself to relax and looked into its eyes. Those blue eyes drew me in and captured me as effectively as any pokeball, and the bond between trainer and Pokémon was forged at that moment. It was a beautiful scene to those who might have been witnessing. It closed its eyes and relaxed into my scratch, almost looking at peace. My mouth betrayed me, "A-alright...I'll do it."

Thinking back on it now...I probably would have killed Oak and allowed myself to be taken to prison. Nothing, I repeat, nothing in prison could have been as bad as what I would go through because of that moment of weakness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Please Review)<strong>

Hello everyone, been awhile. I've been working on this story recently. Unfortunately, I've been stonewalled on Naruto Dimension. Worse, I lost all my lastest stuff on Dueling Hokages, so it'll be awhile before its update.

As for this story, I wanted to try again at another Pokémon story. Lately, I haven't cared much for Pokémon Revolution, Kanto Dawn. I'm also trying it out from the first person POV. It's a mad adventure where the poor main character is terrorized by Pokémon, forced into being a trainer, and doesn't really learn to love it. I've seen this premise before, but it always bugged me a little where the main character hates being a Pokémon trainer, then the next chapter he suddenly develops a deep love for it. It's inconsistent and entirely unbelievable.

Hope you all enjoy this one. Tell me what you think, I'd love to know! And once again, I apologize for not updating anything or posting new stories in a year.


End file.
